To Tie A Knot
by Fearthis
Summary: Liam and Sandoval interaction.


I wrote this a very long time ago and never but it up, I think it was my first fanfic. I was deleting old files on my computer and came across it and I thought, why not. So here it is.

**To Tie a Knot**

'What is that noise,' Ronald Sandoval thought. A annoying shuffling and scuffling noise had been coming from behind the embassy's bioslurry door for the last ten minutes. 'It's sort of like someone's pacing out there.'

He had spent the last six hours going over security arrangements for the United Nation conference today. Simply put, it was a nightmare. Delegates from over eighty nations would be there. Security would usually be left partly to the host country, in this case Germany, but Zo'or had manage to piss off the German government by asking for specs for a gas chamber. The Germans though it was a horrible joke, Sandoval was just glad they didn't realise Zo'or actually wanted one. While companion security would usually coordinate with them for the Talons protection, with Zo'or stunt the Germans told the Companions they could do it there selves, with a few other colourful words put in the reply.

Ronald had had it. His back, not to mention his butt hurt from sitting so long. (The Talons couldn't make a comfortable chair if their entire specie's exsistance depended on it.) He had pounding head ache from the moment Zo'or had opened his month. And on top of it all, he would send the next eight hours standing around trying to be invisible at the conference than another five at the dinner, while people around him ate month watering meals. Naturally he and the rest of his staff wouldn't get any. And that damn pacing wouldn't stop.

With the full intention to bash the head in of whoever was out there he aruply stood up and than fell back down to his seat. Pain was coursing though his body. 'Well, Sandy, that's what happens when you sit in the same spot for three hours straight,' he thought. He looked up to see Major Kincaid saunter in. 'Great, another pain in the butt.'

''Hey, Sandoval, I briefed the last of the volunteer squads on there rotations. I think were finely done," Kincaid said holding out a disk with the information on it. He looked a little tired and had every right to be too, he and the Major had been working on this straight for the last week.

Ronald walked over to him and took the disk. "Thank you, Major. Good work," he said as he looked the man over. Other than being overworked he looked fine. Though he did look under dressed with his tie and coat missing. Unlike his usual leather jacket and pants he had to ware a suit today and a tux tonight.

"Sandoval."

"Yes," Ronald answered.

"Um... Well. Ah...'' Stammered the Major.

"Out with it, Major,'' Ronald ordered.

Liam gulped. " Well. Ah... I asked volunteer Johnson but he didn't know how. And Jacobs, well, she almost killed me." He muttered as he held out a black tie. "Than I tried."

'Oh my god' Ronald was could think. The tie had three hugh knocks in it with various smaller ones running through it.

Major Liam Kincaid. Decorated war veteran. Companion Protector. Brilliant, clever, skilful and one of the best I had ever worked with. And he couldn't tie a tie.

In the long run it explained a lot. Never wearing a suit and tie at less it was absolutely necessary. Even when Sandoval hinted and all but ordered him to many times.

Ronald bewilderingly looked up from the tie to the major his face. His face was rained with embarrassed and mortification of being found out. 'I will not laugh. I'm a FBI agent, a implant. I will not laugh.' He was starting to lose the struggle. ''Uhfu,'' escaped. Tears were threatening to fall. Worthless he walked over and took the tie. Inspecting it, he wasn't even sure some of the knots were possible. Taking another glance back at the Major a full chuckle escaped. Shaking his head he walked over to the trash can and tossed it in.

"Hey, that's my only tie!" Kincaid exclaimed.

"That Major, is no longer a tie." Sandoval replied as he went over to his desk and started moving things around in a drawer. "Ah, here we are." He brought out dark blue tie and walked back to the major. Lifting up his shirt collar he put the tie around Liam's neck.

"So, how is it you don't know how to tie a tie?" Sandoval inquired.

"People tried to teach me, they all eventually said I was a hopeless cause. I try every once and a while but every attempt all ends badly. Mostly with me choking my self." Sandoval just looked a back at him with an unbelievable expression. "I usually get some one to help me with it but the last week been hectic. Ronald tied the last knot ."There, done,'' he said as he pulled the tie up and tighten it around Liam's neck.

"Thanks," Liam said. "Thanks, a lot."

"No problem Major. We should get going." Sandoval stated as he manoeuver troward the door.

"Right." They made there way down embassy corridor. "Um. Hey, Sandoval, about tonight."

"Yes."

"You wouldn't happen to know how to tie a bow tie?"


End file.
